The Other Man
by Lady Sashi
Summary: songfic. Logan is the other man. wow, I suck at these. I own nothing.


**The Other Man**

_You know he's not the one for you But that's no fault of mine _

_He knows that I'm a friend of yours _

_But doesn't know I've crossed the line_

_ I know you've got a man in the picture_

_ But it hasn't stopped me yet_

_ We've all been in one situation or another We regret_

Logan watched Rogue and Bobby thumb-wrestle on the on the sofa, watching her smile as she won the match, just as she had won the last six. Boy this kid was dumb, he never saw through her tactic, even though she used the same maneuvers over and over again; but then again, he was probably letting her win. She deserved better than that; she deserved better than him.  
He kept up the pretenses, the fatherly gestures, the playful banter. He tried to flirt with Jean to keep his head in the right place; the fact that it pissed Scooter off, being the icing on the bitter cake. This kid didn't understand, wasn't willing to make the effort; Rogue required delicate handling.  
_Now I'm the other man_

_ No one's rooting for me_

_ If I'm the other man _

_Nature will abhor me_

They all said he was too old, they all said she was too young. Well, in his defense, he had no real way of knowing how old he was. He looked around thirty-five; there was nothing to suggest he was older, and since he had no memory, he was content in believing that was true. Still, that did make him a bit of a pedophile, but she didn't seem to care, and that was alright with him.  
You know I wanna keep my distance 'Cause it's happening anyway He knows you're gonna drift apart And there's nothing he can say I know that he's a stand up guy But that's none of my concern We've all been in one situation or another It's my turn  
All he had to do was wait, and by the looks of thing, not very long. Kitty had been making some not so subtle passes at Drake, and when the kid gave into temptation, he would be there to pick up the pieces.  
Sleazy and underhanded, he had to admit, but the kid had no self-control, he didn't know how to deal with someone like Rogue; Logan did.  
To be the other man No one sympathizes When you're the other man Everyone despises  
He had her schedule memorized, knew where to find her, knew where to get her alone. She sat by the lake wearing shorts and a bathing suit top with a white button-front shirt flying open in the breeze; no gloves. He just watched her, tracing her flesh with his eyes.  
Sensing someone watching her, Rogue looked up and saw nothing but a single rose and a pair of gossamer gloves. The fabric so thin, you could see the skin through them, clear as day.  
Rogue ran toward Bobby, hugging him and thanking him for the unique gift, and praising his cleverness. Logan noticed that he had the quickness to accept credit for the gift, and they spent the next several hours, experimenting with the new sensation the sheer fabric allowed her.  
Logan slipped into the shadows, growling at the touches, caresses that should be his. When they returned to her room, she found another gift on her bed. Opening it, she saw it was a blood-red gown of the same gossamer fabric, with diamond-shaped holes, so compact and tiny, that, although the skin was exposed, there was no room for her mutation to get a firm hold.  
He's gonna find out that the rumors are true

_Though they are still unbeknownst to you_

_ He'll find out so I'll tell you because_

_ You gotta find out before he does_

Logan tossed and turned as he struggled with the decision that had to be made. When he saw her that night, dressed in the gloves and dress he had given to her, and a pair of nylon stockings; and that boy taking all the credit, his emotions boiled over.  
On the one hand, he was delighted to see her face light up as she paraded around in her new, touch-engineered clothes. For him. He hated that the ice-prick, was taking all the credit for this, and clearly enjoying it; far too much for Logan's comfort. Yes, he loved the look of her as she showed off for Bobby; very much, but he could keep his faculties in check; and he was supposed to be the animal.  
What she looked like in it, only sweetened the deal, the important thing was she was happy. He thought about this as he made his way to her door, and forced himself to knock. Rogue answered in a long thick robe, clearly surprised to see him at this hour.  
"Can we talk?"  
_Rogue closed the door behind her as she stepped out into the hall._  
_"Somewhere else?"_  
_Rogue followed him out onto the balcony._  
_Logan took a deep breath, this was going to be difficult._  
_I know you've got a man in the picture But it hasn't stopped me yet We've all be in one situation or another We regret_  
_Running his gloved hands through his hair, he sighed._  
_ Gloved hands._  
_ That's something Bobby would never do for her; something he had done almost without thinking. They were the same gossamer fabric that had given her so much joy over the past few days, and with that, he found his opening._  
_Licking his lips, he chose his words carefully "How're things with what's-his-name, he knew he'd regret asking, but it was all he could think of._  
_"Absolutely perfect, he's so creative Logan! He found me the most perfect gloves and dress made of this wonderful material, a lot like yours, actually. It-_  
_She stopped, as realization set in._  
_"Ask him what you were wearing the day he gave them to you"._  
_"What"-_  
_"Just ask him". Now I'm the other man No one's rooting for me If I'm the other man Nature will abhor me_  
_Rogue found Bobby the next day, and asked him sweetly, "What was I wearing the day you gave those gloves"?_  
_Bobby smiled, "A black top with faded jeans, and dark brown gloves", Rogue's smile faded slightly, and she politely excused herself._  
_Cornering Logan outside the mansion, she drew him into the shadows. "What was I wearing the day I found those gloves"?_  
_Logan didn't even so much as blink, "Shorts and a bathing suit top under a white button-front shirt that was opened. No Gloves". It was this last attention to detail that startled her. No one knew that when she was alone, she liked to leave as much skin exposed as possible._  
_So she wouldn't forget._  
_"It was you. You gave me those gloves, and the dress…"_  
_Logan looked her straight in the eyes._  
_"He doesn't deserve you"._  
_He brushed her cheek, still wearing the gloves, she looked at him with tears in her eyes. He smiled sadly as he laced his fingers through hers, gently pulling the gloves off._  
_It was her turn to feel._  
_He ran his ringers gently along the underside of her fingers, and along her palm, before turning her hand to do the same to the back and up her arms, tracing every movement with his eyes. His fingers ran up her shoulder and along her jaw line. She tilted her head into the sensation and closed her eyes to better experience it._  
_Dipping his head, and kissed her._  
_Rouge was startled; even more so when the familiar pull refused to come._  
_Pulling apart, ever so slightly, Rogue looked up at him in surprise._  
_"wax lips"._  
_She smiled, "How clever, I never would have thought of that"._  
_"Neither would Bobby"._  
_He winced at the jibe as it slipped out. Closing his eyes, he opened them to look at her, "He doesn't know what he's doing, Marie. He doesn't care about you; not like this"._  
_He was right, she knew he was right. Bobby'd been looking a little too closely at Kitty lately, and he had never once worn gloves for her. Never once iced over his lips, even though she knew he could._  
_Yeah No one sympathizes When you're the other man Everyone despises_  
_"So, he doesn't deserve me, but you do"?_  
_Logan shook his head, "no, no one will ever be good enough to deserve you. I just want a chance"._  
_Still tingling from the way he said her name, she smiled slyly, "so take it. You caught me a little off-guard the last time"._  
_"Well, we can't have that, now can we", he smiled maliciously._  
_This time the kiss was painfully slow, just a touch, then he slowly increased the pressure. The thin wax layer allowing the natural warmth to come through, softening as it heated._  
_Smiling, he traced butterfly kissed down her neck and growled softly as she laughed. He found a sensitive spot in the hollow of her throat, and she had to bite her lip to stop from squealing._  
_It seemed like hours. _  
_On a Saturday, they had all the time in the world, and the day was too cold for any of the kids to want to come outside._  
_"Are ya happy darlin'"?_  
_Rogue nodded, looking self-consciously down at her covered body. Logan shook his head, "you could be dressed in a six-inch thick snowsuit. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters"._  
_"Good, I'll go change then"._  
_Logan pulled her back to him. "You're happiness means everything to me, but I wouldn't mind a little myself"._  
_Rogue pouted, "but I thought you'd like to see the gifts you got me"._  
_Logan gave a devilish grin and followed her up to her room, anxiously, yet politely waiting outside while she changed; unlike some pervert, how shall remain nameless. When she finally opened the door, he almost hit the floor. He had seen her in the dress before, but somehow this seemed different._  
_This was just for him, and the lack of gloves drove the final nail into his coffin. Bobby had had her, but only he would have the pleasure of her skin._  
_She stopped as he stepped inside and closed the door. "You have to pay a toll", he smiled, and hardly had time to enjoy the sight of her, because he paid the toll till the sun went down, and by then, only wanted to lay beside her and watch her sleep._

_Yeah We've all been in one situation or another _

_We've all been in one situation or another _

_We've all been in one situation or another_


End file.
